


When the Lights Go Down in the City

by MistressRen (Jokers_Sanity)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Christmas Lights, Coitus Interruptus, Crying, Cute Kids, Established Relationship, Holidays, Insecure Armitage Hux, Jealousy, Laughter, M/M, Men Crying, Misunderstandings, Protective Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21868915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jokers_Sanity/pseuds/MistressRen
Summary: Kylo studies his husband’s face for several moments, his callous-laden thumb brushing hot tears from pale, freckled cheeks. Green eyes, swollen and rimmed with red, bore into his own, beautifully defiant and so very, very hurt.It had been a… difficult day.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 190





	When the Lights Go Down in the City

Kylo studies his husband’s face for several moments, his callous-laden thumb brushing hot tears from pale, freckled cheeks. Green eyes, swollen and rimmed with red, bore into his own, beautifully defiant and so very,  _ very _ hurt. 

It had been a…  _ difficult _ day.

“Leave me alone, Kylo.” Hux swats at Kylo’s massive hands, but his attempts to escape from Kylo’s touch are half-hearted at best and both of them know it. “You are the  _ last _ person that I want to see right now.”

“Mmm, I find that hard to believe, considering that you’re making a rather half-assed attempt to escape. If you truly wanted me gone, I’d be a puddle of limbs on the other side of the room, racked with pain and bleeding from every orifice.” Kylo says, his almost  _ cheerful _ smile belying the severity of his words. 

Hux glares at him, his bottom lip trembling--he’s either about to pout or break-down into full-on hysterics, and both are so decidedly un-Hux-like that Kylo isn’t sure whether to attempt to comfort him or laugh (and  _ then _ comfort him, of course; he  _ is _ a good husband… sometimes). “W-Why did you laugh?”

Kylo stares at him for a long moment, before spluttering, “W-What?”

“Don’t play dumb.” The red-head spits, shoving Kylo’s hands away once again. Kylo’s features contort in a mask of startled confusion as he allows his hands to fall into his lap with a dull  _ thud _ , “Is it truly so amusing to you how ill-matched we are?” He continues, each word  _ dripping _ venom. 

Kylo blinks, “ _ That’s _ what you’re upset about?”

Never in his wildest dreams would Kylo have imagined that  _ Hux _ would be the insecure one in their relationship. But it would seem that, while the General’s poison tongue and razor-sharp wit had cut many a man down to size… his own ego was not impervious to similar treatment. Somewhere along the line the General had gotten the utterly  _ laughable _ idea in his pretty little head that he wasn’t good enough for Kylo, and like a child prone to picking at a not-quite-healed scab over and over until it bled anew, each time that something happened to reinforce his burgeoning inferiority complex, his reaction was  _ visceral _ , complete with tears, screaming, and tantrums that would put Kylo’s fits aboard  _ Starkiller _ base to shame. This particular outburst had been brought on by that loathsome scavenger-brat, who seemed convinced that, despite everything, Kylo could be returned to the light. There were just a few pesky little details standing in the way of making that fantasy a reality… like Hux. 

And Kylo… had laughed. Because the thought of Kylo leaving Hux for  _ any _ reason was positively preposterous… but to leave him to join his mother and her merry gaggle of misfits in the light? Not in this lifetime, thank you. The idea that there could be anyone more perfect for him, in this world or the next, was absolutely laughable. He’d thought that Hux had known that. He’d thought that Hux would laugh right alongside him, right in the pathetic little Jedi-wannabe’s face. But instead, Hux had just looked so  _ heartbroken _ \--like Kylo had been the one to suggest that he be thrown away like yesterday’s garbage, like Kylo had thrown the simple, worn silver band back at Hux’s chest, laughing as it bounced off his chest and hit the floor with a soft  _ plink _ and sent Hux’s heart plummeting to oblivion alongside it. Okay, so admittedly it hadn’t been his greatest moment. But he honestly hadn’t meant to make the red-head cry. Hux had experienced enough pain for three lifetimes without Kylo blindly adding to the bonfire. 

“I laughed because the thought of anyone being more perfect for me than you  _ is _ laughable.” Kylo says, his lips curled in a soft smile. “We’ve been together for what, almost seven years now?” Hux’s left eye twitches as he murmurs a soft ‘eight and a half, imbecile’. “I love you.”

“Right.” He sniffles, rubbing at his dewy eyes until they’re an even  _ deeper _ shade of red. “You  _ never _ laugh. Fuck, I’m pretty sure I can count the number of times that I’ve seen you  _ smile _ on one hand. And that pathetic little scavenger brat, who almost  _ killed _ you-- _ multiple _ times--gets a proper guffaw.”

Kylo raises a brow, “Are you…  _ jealous _ ?” 

Hux huffs, his entire form  _ radiating _ irritation as he crosses his arms over his lithe chest and turns away, “I’m insulted that you would let that  _ child _ see a side of you that you haven’t even shown your husband--,”

“You  _ are _ jealous.” He’d call it adorable, if he wasn’t certain that Hux would smother him with a pillow while he slept. 

“I will  _ end _ you.” The venom behind the threat is lost as tears continue to pour from his eyes. “I have no reason to be  _ jealous _ of that… t-that…” he sniffs, scrubbing at his eyes until the pale, freckled skin around his eyes flushed red. 

Kylo smooths a thumb along the sharp, pronounced arch of Hux’s cheekbone, “You really have no reason to be jealous, darling.” The petname rolls off his tongue before he is even fully cognizant of it, and he winces a bit, prepared for the verbal lashing that is sure to follow… instead, Hux’s blush darkens and he turns away.

Hux takes a handful of Kylo’s dark hair and  _ tugs _ , “You. Are.  _ Mine _ .”

Kylo nods, the corners of his mouth twitching in the beginnings of a lazy smile. “I am.”

“ _ Forever _ .” Hux continues, the rich obsidian of his pupils almost overtaking the rich, emerald green of his eyes. His voice is like razor wire, slicing up Kylo’s insides in all the right ways. 

“Forever.” He confirms. He’d made the choice to stay by Hux’s side a long time ago, when he’d first promised him ‘forever’ as he slipped that simple silver band onto his finger. He may not have been the most sentimental of men, but… this was a promise he’d gladly make as many times as Hux needed to hear. 

Hux stares at him for a long moment, tears clinging like fresh morning dew to his thick, fair lashes. And then his grip on Kylo’s hair grows lax, the throbbing in the younger man’s scalp lessening ever so slightly as he moves to withdraw his hand… but before he completely relinquishes his hold, he curls a few of the loose waves around his long, delicate fingers and drags Kylo forward into a surprisingly soft kiss. The Force-user moans softly, utterly entranced by the feel of Hux’s petal soft lips pressed insistently against his own. Kylo’s lips are chapped, the skin rough and scabbed over from where he’d bitten and torn at the patches of dried skin. Short of appearing as an intimidating, unshakeable force of nature, Kylo had never given much thought… or care… toward his physical appearance. But in moments like this, he couldn’t help but feel a little…  _ embarrassed _ that he didn’t try to put a bit more effort into his looks. Hux was… well,  _ Hux _ . And Kylo was over here, holding himself together with paperclips and bubblegum. If anyone deserved better, it was Hux. 

But now isn’t the time to start spiraling down that rabbit hole, because Hux needs him. This is easily the most vulnerable that he’s seen the red-head in their many years together, and an odd sort of warmth bubbles up within him at the thought of having their typical roles reversed. For once, he is the one comforting Hux… For once, Hux is the one in need of a reminder as to how important he is to him. And he’s going to make sure that Hux never has reason to question his feelings for him again. His massive hands snake beneath the waistband of the General’s immaculately pressed slacks, untucking his white button down shirt and slinking beneath it to caress the firm wall of muscle that lay underneath. He’d always thought that Hux was beautiful, not unlike a statue carved out of the finest marble--and every bit as cold. He’s so much  _ smaller _ than Kylo, made to fit perfectly into the cradle of the new Supreme Leader’s arms, and yet there is so much  _ strength _ hidden in that lithe frame that it never fails to steal Kylo’s breath away. Just feeling that solid wall of muscle as it flutters beneath his fingers is enough to make him  _ dizzy _ with desire. 

Hux melts into his arms, color rising in his cheeks as his breath hitches for an entirely  _ different _ reason. He buries his face in the crook of Kylo’s shoulder, shuddering as long, talented fingers graze over his nipples, sending bright sparks of pleasure ricocheting through his slight frame. His right hand works to bring his left nipple to an aching, pebbled peak, while his left hand drags along the length of his side, short, blunt nails leaving tiger stripes along his pale skin. Kylo can feel the older man’s cock beginning to stir, angular hips rutting against his leg, as Kylo breaks their kiss to leave sharp little love bites all along the length of Hux’s neck… a sweet, breathy moan falls from his lips as those hands drop back down to his sides and lift him with ease, placing him atop Kylo’s lap. His knees settle onto either side of Kylo’s waist as Kylo’s calloused fingers massage miles of silky, pale skin, dragging his teeth along the sharp line of his collarbone… Hux rocks his hips against him, beads of pre-cum soaking through the front of his boxers, and fuck,  _ why is Kylo moving so kriffing slowly _ ?

“Daddy! Mummy!” Kylo pushes Hux off of him with such force that the red-haired General actually catches a few seconds of airtime. He hits the bed with a resounding  _ thump _ , and fixes his husband with a dark glare. “Can we go planetside and look at holiday lights? Please, please, please,  _ please _ ???” 

Children, the ultimate cockblock. Kylo barely has time to toss a blanket over Hux’s half-naked form before little Genesis catapults onto the bed between them. “It’s up to your Daddy. He hasn’t had the best day.”

Genesis turns to Hux, eyes wide. “Who upset Daddy? I beat them up.”

Hux snorts, rolling his eyes, “My knights in shining armor.” He sighs, “I’ll never hear the end of it if I say ‘no’. And you have been extraordinarily well-behaved recently... “ He shifts the little one so that she’s not kneeing him in the stomach, before offering, “The homes on Arkanis usually have some beautiful holiday lights.”

“We’re going home?” She asks, unable to keep the excitement from her tone. Kylo and Hux share a look, before the General nods, “Yay!” And then, softer, “You have to hurry up and put more clothes on! Daddy’s going to turn into a popsicle if he goes looking at holiday lights in  _ that _ .”

He bites his tongue, swallowing a retort that he’d been trying to take his clothes  _ off _ , and the kid scurries off to ready for their sightseeing trip. They watch her leave, before Kylo turns to Hux, tucking a stray strand of hair behind his ear. “Feeling better now, darling?”

The corner of his mouth twitches in the beginning of a smile, “Much.”


End file.
